Hurricane - STONY BUCKY One-Shot
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: Steve Rogers no es tonto. No lo es. Por eso no dice nada cuando Bucky mira más de lo normal a Tony. Pero sabe que la manera en que lo hace, no es normal. Adevertencias: Ooc moderado. Leve lemon.


_**Hurricane – Stony Fanfic**_

* * *

Steve Rogers no es tonto. No lo es.

Por eso no dice nada cuando Bucky mira más de lo normal a Tony. Pero sabe que la manera en que lo hace, no es normal. Ni la manera en que sonríe cada que Stark se mueve de un lado a otro buscando la forma de modificar a Verónica para hacerla más eficaz. Y es que Barnes últimamente solo lo usa de excusa para infiltrarse en la torre Stark junto a los demás vengadores. Con un único objetivo.

Capitán América bufa. Y se remueve con fastidio en su lugar. Extrañamente, la junta del día le exaspera de una manera inimaginable.

— Cap, ¿Te sientes bien? —.

Barton lo saca de sus pensamientos, la respuesta es más que obvia.

Pero no dice nada. Solo, se levanta y se va. Dejando a todos con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Y Tony siente que debe ir tras el, pero no lo hace. No es el momento.

Sabe que la decisión que tomó no era la adecuada. Pero ya no podía soportar más las miradas de complicidad entre Winter Soldier y Iron Man. Entra en su habitación, molesto. En la última semana Tony había estado ocupado, en conferencias cada dos por tres, siendo presionado por Pepper para asistir. Por eso no tenía tiempo para charlar con el e incluso discutir como era su costumbre. Entiende que es trabajo, pero le molesta la nueva amistad que se está formando entre Bucky y Tony.

Porque Barnes no tiene intenciones de amigos. Lo ve en sus ojos cuando lo topa mirando a Tony. De la misma forma en que solía mirar a Peggy. Comprende lo que está pasando.

Suspira. No enciende la luz de la habitación cuando entra. Se sienta sobre la cama matrimonial y gruñe.

Son solo celos. Quiere creer que Stark lo elegiría pese a todo. Y las conclusiones adelantadas comienzan a Fluir. Y es porque en realidad no tienen nada más allá de la amistad. Todos saben lo que ambos sienten, menos ellos. Por eso duda.

— ¡Mierda! —.

— Lenguaje —.

Y ahí está Tony, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Cruzado de brazos. Preocupado.

— ¿Me dirás qué te está pasado o tendré que adivinarlo? — . Habla IronMan. Rompe el silencio.

Steve hace un puchero, mira al suelo. Remueve sus manos sobre las sabanas blancas. — Mira Tony, yo ... — . Se aclara la garganta. — Tengo algo que decirte — . Y se da valor para confesar al fin lo que siente.

— Te escucho —. Responde casi al instante. Sonriendo, le transmite seguridad para hablar.

Capitán América alza la mirada. Sonríe de igual forma. Se levanta. Yergue la espalda. Respira y se acerca. Mira a los ojos de Tony, esos ojos que tanto le gustan.

Y se pierde. Ambos lo hacen.

La atmósfera cambia. Las mariposas inundan sus estómagos. Creen que es ridículo. Vergonzoso.

Steve quiere hablar. Es interrumpido.

— Con que aquí estaban —.

Irrumpe Barnes. A propósito. Steve lo sabe, lo percibe. Enciende la luz. Vuelven en sí. Tony ve al reloj. Llegará tarde a la Junta administrativa y Pepper lo matará, la sola idea lo aturde. Palmea el hombro de Rogers. Se despide con una seña de 'amor y paz' para ambos. Y se va. Casi corriendo.

Hay silencio. Nada cómodo.

Bucky luce serio. Mira con furia al Capitán América. No se mueve. Se mantiene firme. — No te lo vas a quedar —.

Steve sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Y le enoja, le enoja que su amigo llegué de la nada, le hablé de esa manera, pero sobre todo que crea que puede quitarle a 'su' Tony.

— ¿Tan seguro estás? —. Lo mira amenazante. Frunce el ceño. Lo reta. Quiere ver de qué es capaz.

— Más que seguro —. Responde. Deja en claro su posición. Y también, sonríe. Se ha convertido en una batalla. Un triángulo, del que Winter Soldier no está dispuesto a salir, no con las manos vacías.

Se amarra el cabello en una coleta. Deja varios mechones caer en si cara. — Deberías rendirte —. Se burla. Pues cree que las últimas semana ha ganado méritos extras.

— No es una opción —.

Y la sonrisa de Bucky desaparece. Hace una mueca. Y sale. Ya no contesta. Sabe que aunque quiera negarlo. Stark gusta de Rogers. Por eso quiere destruir cualquier posibilidad de que terminen juntos. La puerta se cierra tras él.

Por otra parte. Steve está intranquilo. No quiere que su amistad con Barnes se destruya más.

Se tira en la cama, descansa los ojos. Pero no duerme. No puede hacerlo.

No lleva el traje puesto. Sólo su ropa deportiva de siempre. Se pregunta si debe ir a destrozar algunos sacos de boxeo.

Quiere levantarse. Su cuerpo pesa. Su corazón duele, extrañamente.

* * *

Después de meditarlo por horas. Capitán América está listo para llevar a cabo su plan.  
Gracias a Jarvis sabe que Tony tendrá la noche libre. Perfecto para él.

No pierde el tiempo. Espera el regreso de IronMan. Igual a un perro, esperando la llegada de su amo. Con entusiasmo.

Y sus cálculos no fallan. El _bmw_ rojopara a tres metros. De él sale Tony. Luce fastidiado, sin embargo Steve no puede estar seguro, Stark trae puestos lentes de sol. Le dan un aspecto más cool cuando se mueve.

Rogers se levanta cuando Tony ya está a pasos de el.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —. Pregunta sonriendo.

— Genial, es más, la sola idea de pensar que acabaría me deprimía —. Sarcasmo.

Y Steve ríe. Aunque no hay motivo para hacerlo. — Vamos —. Toma la mano de Tony. Comienza a caminar rápido, esperando a que James no los vea. Alejándose de la torre.

IronMan no dice nada. Le gusta sentir la calidez del Capitán América. Por más estresado que esté, lo soporta.

El sol comienza a esconderse. Y el color de la noche se fusiona con el del día. Un atardecer perfecto.

Steve lleva a Tony al parque. No hay muchas personas. Tampoco soldados del invierno a la vista.

La Luna empieza a dejarse ver. Rogers se sienta en el pasto húmedo, frente al lago.  
Stark lo piensa unos minutos antes de imitarlo, teme por su nuevo traje, no quiere ensuciarlo. Pero al final toma asiento, disfruta del ambiente y de la compañía.

— Linda vista, ¿no crees? —. Steve rompe el silencio.

— Eso parece —. Responde simple. Sin ganas, está agotado.

Y no dicen más. Pasan horas sentados, mirando al cielo y contemplando las estrellas. Arrojando piedras al lago y arrancando pasto para aventárselo entre ellos.

Se van cuando ambos deciden que ya es demasiado tarde. Y Steve aún no ha dado el siguiente paso.

El retorno a la torre es silencioso. Tony bromea de a veces, ríen y vuelve el silencio. Pero no es incómodo. Todo lo contrario.

Capitán América cree que es el momento. Toma aire y detiene a IronMan de la muñeca. Lo empuja. Su espalda choca con la pared. Y entonces Steve lo acorrala, acercándose, demasiado.

Tony se concentra más en el dolor de espalda. No está atento a lo que pasa. Sólo cuando alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Steve. Los diecisiete centímetros de diferencia se dan a notar.

— Stark —. Lo llama por su apellido y sabe que la cosa es sería. Entrecierra los ojos cuando Capitán América acaricia su mejilla.

La distancia entre sus rostros se acorta a segundos. Steve roza sus labios con los de Tony, son suaves. Toma tiempo para recordar su textura por si es que es la única vez que podrá sentirlos. Y al fin se unen en un beso, lento al principio.

Stark toma entre sus manos el rostro de Rogers. El beso se vuelve más apasionado, húmedo. Lleno de sentimientos. Se hunden en otro mundo.

Steve se separa. Sin ganas de hacerlo. Pero Tony lo atrae de nuevo, continúan besándose.

Capitán América vuelve a separarse. Es el más consciente de la situación, por eso sabe que no es el mejor lugar. A jalones se lleva a Stark dentro de la torre y pasan hasta el elevador sin separarse, casi tropiezan en varias ocasiones. Y las puertas se cierran tras de ellos.

No se dan cuenta de la presencia de Hawkeye en el ascensor o tal vez sí, pero no les importa.

Sin embargo Clint, finge que no ve nada. Evita el contacto visual y se dice a sí mismo, "Ve a tu lugar feliz, Barton", una y otra vez.

Cuando las puertas se abren. Ojo de halcón es el primero en salir corriendo. Con la cara roja, símil al cabello de Natasha.

A los dos héroes sigue sin importarles. Se concentran más en devorar la boca del otro.

Salen torpemente y buscan con desesperación, sin ver, alguna habitación.

Por suerte para ellos. El lugar que invaden es el cuarto de Tony.  
Steve cierra la puerta tras el. Seguro de que nadie interrumpirá.

Rogers tira a Stark sobre la cama. Con desesperación se quita la camisa negra con estampado de estrella en el centro, de manera hábil se deshace de su cinturón y baja su bragueta. Preparado para devorar el cuello de IronMan, quién a esas alturas lanzó a un lado su traje de negocios y lleva únicamente los boxers _Calvin Klein_ azules, mirando de la manera más sexy que él puede a Capitán América.

Ya no resiste, su amigo cada vez está más duro. El calor aumenta.  
Steve se lanza de manera feroz sobre Tony. Lamiendo y succionando, dejando marcas rojas, marcando territorio.

IronMan ladea la cabeza dando más espacio a Capitán América. Y gime, de una forma en la que nunca pensó hacerlo. Sonido que resulta de lo más sensual para el patriota.

— Tony —. Habla entre jadeos.

— Shhh —. Lo silencia con un dedo sobre sus labios. — Yo siento lo mismo —. Se miran a los ojos. Y es la única respuesta que necesita para volver a besar los labios de Tony, una y otra vez.

Ambas erecciones se rozan y el placer recorre sus cuerpos. Sienten el corazón a mil por hora.

— Ngh —.

Steve va dejando un camino de besos y marcas por todo el abdomen de Tony.

Llega al resorte de la ropa interior y lentamente se deshace de ella dejando al aire el miembro erecto del filántropo. Se relame los labios. Aún si creer lo que está pasando. Y listo para comenzar con la felación.  
Agarra los muslos primero. Besa la punta y Stark siente que se viene. Lo introduce en su boca, comienza un vaivén lento.

Tony tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Regocijándose del placer y aferrándose a las sábanas. Gimiendo y jadeando.

— Steve —. Dice entre suspiros.

Cuando este aumenta la velocidad, la vista se torna borrosa, los ojos miel se cierran. Y jala los cabellos rubios.

Ya no puede más. Se viene.  
Dentro de la boca de Steve.

Se siente avergonzado cuando lo ve tragarse el líquido con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Entonces se cubre la propia.

Rogers ríe, pero no se burla, ríe por lo tierno que le parece Stark.

Con cuidado toma sus manos y deposita un beso en los nudillos, seguido, besa los labios de Tony.

Una escena muy romántica para los ojos del espectador.

Pero aún no termina.

Steve siente dolor en su entrepierna, los boxers lo estás abrumando. Por eso se los quita, los laza lejos y deja al aire a su gran orgullo.

Tony traga saliva, inseguro. Y es que es la primera vez que tiene sexo con un hombre. Lo mismo para el otro. Tienen miedo. Lo ven en sus ojos.

Cuando ve a Stark desprevenido, introduce todo su miembro de un golpe. La experiencia le falta.

Un grito de dolor, una agitada respiración. Lagrimea. Le lastima, pero no está dispuesto a dejar que pare. Solo le pide que no se mueve hasta que él se lo indique. Inhala y exhala. Se muerde el labio.

Pasan minutos y cuando al fin siente más comodidad en su parte trasera, se remueve.

— Continua —. Pide. Y Steve obedece. Da una estocada y sabe que puede ser mucho para Tony. Toma sus manos y le suplica que no lo suelte, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo besa, trata de frenar los quejidos.

La segunda estocada y siente ardor. Pero no se suelta.

A la tercera ya se acostumbró. Rogers se da cuenta cuando siente las caderas de Tony moviéndose de arriba a abajo. Intenta seguir el ritmo. Lamiéndole debajo de la barbilla, eso lo enloquece.

Stark se aferra a la ancha espalda de Steve antes de llegar al climax. Lo araña. Mientras, Steve muerde su hombro. Y susurra cosas a su oído. Cosas vergonzosas y cursis.

Y se vienen. Al mismo tiempo. Manchando las sabanas.

Se besan, lento.

Ya no hacen falta más palabras, hicieron el amor. Esa noche, duermen abrazados, quieren sentir la calidez del otro. Saber que todo es real.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Barnes llora, no puede evitarlo. Nuevamente su corazón se ha vuelto a romper. Piensa que no es culpa de Steve, pero lo odia. Lo odia, porque justo cuando creyó haber encontrado a alguien especial, que podría sacarlo de ese abismo de desesperación, su amigo se lo lleva. Junto con sus ganas de sonreír.

Quiere animarse creyendo que desde un principio nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna con Stark, pero sentía una nula esperanza.

Toma la mejor decisión para su salud mental y emocional.

…

— Buenos días, Tony —.

Es lo primero que escucha al despertar. Gruñe y se adentra en el calor de su cama.

— Hoy es un hermoso día —.

Capitán América abre las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de madrugada, acto seguido va a donde IronMan y deposita y suave beso en su nuca. Se acuesta junto a él.

"Dijo, que tenía que irse por su bien, pero no dijo a dónde". Recuerda las palabras dichas por Bruce cuando dos horas antes salió por un vaso de agua y preguntó por Bucky.

Sonríe amargamente. Le duele que tal vez haya perdido a su mejor amigo, aunque siente que muy en el fondo no lo odia, solo es una simple riña. Y regresará para vengarse. Algo así se imagina. Además que Tony entristecerá cuando se entere de que su nuevo amigo se ha marchado.

Suspira. Y al instante la melancolía se va al ver a Stark somnoliento echado boca abajo.

— Te amo, Stark —. Dice antes de mover al genio y acurrucarse en su pecho. Cierra los ojos.

— Y yo a ti, Rogers —.

* * *

 **Después** **de tantos feels con el Trailer no pude resistirme a escribir algo Stony. lmao. En fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer. -Inserte corazón-.**


End file.
